1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept generally relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus having a light scanning unit provided with a member to clean a transparent window through which light is transmitted.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is an apparatus designed to form an image on a printing medium based on an input image signal. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, fax machines, and devices combining functions thereof.
In an image forming apparatus, a laser beam is irradiated to a uniformly charged photoconductor, based on a predetermined control signal, to form an electrostatic latent image. A visible image obtained by developing the electrostatic latent image is transferred to a printing medium, completing formation of an image.
A light scanning unit to irradiate a laser beam is hermetically sealed to prevent invasion of impurities that are likely present on a path between a light source and a photoconductor. The laser beam irradiated from the light source received in the light scanning unit is transmitted to the photoconductor through a transparent window.
The image forming apparatus contains various impurities within a main body thereof. Therefore, the transparent window can become stained with such impurities, causing errors in the image forming operation.